forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Hall
Twilight Hall was the headquarters of the Harpers that operated throughout the Western Heartlands. While it did not "officially exist" as its own building, it was a part of a complex of towers and buildings in Berdusk which included the Inner Chamber temple of Deneir. Location The complex of buildings that made up the Hall was located within its own city block in the center of Berdusk. It was found just south of the High Lady's Castle. Structure The entrance into the hall's outer courtyard was highlighted by two stone posts. Atop these posts were a pair of carved stone eyes, atop which rested everburning candles. Twilight Hall was composed of number of rather plain, curved stone buildings. While these they were beautifully crafted they were not imposing or ostentatious in design. Each of these short, nondescript structures were decorated on the outside by a royal blue banner, dotted with stars — which the exception of the Inner Chamber. The buildings were arranged in such a manner that they formed a number of outdoor courtyards and secluded, moss-covered garden areas. Interior The majority of Twilight Hall was located beneath ground rather than in the stone structures that were visible at street level. ;Audience Room: Just beyond the front gate was the hall's audience room. It was rather small and, aside from the maps of Faerûn hung on its walls, was rather ordinary. The only distinguishing feature was its ceiling, which appeared as the night's sky along with the accompanying stars in the sky. Any Harper who so willed it, could sit at table in the center of the room float through the ceiling to the other locations in Twilight Hall. ;Trophy Room: Twilight Hall's trophy room featured a number of relics and items that had been amassed by the Harpers. Among these were a number of magical, floating weapons; a collection of books that detailed lore from throughout the Realms and even a stuffed and mounted beholder. ;Central Hall: The grand meeting area of Twilight Hall was magnificent sight to behold. It was oval-shaped, 90' long and 40' wide at its broadest point, featuring a fan-vaulted ceiling supported by vine-wrapped columns. The hall was illuminated by a number of multi-colored glowing globe''s and highlighted by the birds that nested within. Atmosphere Twilight Hall was a beautiful locale with a distinct and warm aesthetic. Many of the halls and chambers were decorated with a variety of artistic works, including paintings, statuettes and stained-glass windows. They were highlighted by arcane motes of light that sparkled throughout the complex. The stone walls of the hall were adorned with a number of carvings depicting the allied races of the Harpers — humans, elves, gnomes and halflings — reveling in scenes of nature. Some of these carvings were enchanted by protective spells, such as ''Mordenkainen's faithful hound or wyvern watch. Phantasmal music played throughout the main halls and adjoining passageways of Twilight Hall. The haunting, yet beautiful tunes were the result of modified castings of the spell ghost pipes. Activities Defenses Like other Harpers refuges, Twilight Hall was protected by the magic of those allied faiths who sponsored those-who-harp, including wards and accompanying ward tokens. The stone walls were reinforced with magical walls of force. Additionally, it was guarded by a number of spectral harpists, who were exceptionally vigilant against thieves and burglars, and even helmed horrors. History In the early 14 century DR, Lady Cylyria Dragonbreast retired from her adventuring life and established herself as ruler of Berdusk. Soon after, the city was assaulted by Zhentarim forces and she called upon her allies, including several former Harpers, to aid in its defense. Twilight Hall was founded by the Lady as home and refuge for this newest iteration of the Harpers, officially the "Order of the Silver Moon and Harp". Twilight Hall continued to serve as the organization's western headquarters following the events of the Harper schism, when Khelben Arunsun left to form the Moonstars. Rumors & Legends Inhabitants Twilight Hall was home to a number of influential Harpers who operated during the 14 century DR. It housed private chambers for Lady Dragonbreast, the city's ruler, Belhuar Thantarth, the master of the Hall, and Obslin Minstrelwish, it's seneschal. Appendix References Category:Halls Category:Harper refuges Category:Locations in Berdusk Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations